Question: Daniel ate 3 slices of pizza. Jessica ate 1 slice. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 3 out of 7 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza remaining.